We Accept Love We Think We Deserve
by MyriaLia
Summary: Shu x OC/Laito x OC/Yui x Ayato. Elina is a foreign exchange student from America here to trade places with Yui for a year. All Elina cares about is books, but when a certain blonde vampire catches her eye, she feels trapped in her own mind. Will Elina give in to her feelings for Shu? Or will she mindlessly hook up with Laito? Rated T for triggers, language, and sexual scenarios.


**Hello! This is going to be kind of a trial. I'll see how the feedback is on it. It could be a full story or a series of one shots. We will see! This is a story for Shu because he is absolutely wonderful, ugh. I like Yui just fine, but not for Shu. So Elina will fill in the spot! I tried not to make anyone out of character, but if it is, I apologize. Sometimes I struggle matching personalities in writing. Shu may be slightly out of character sometimes because in order for this to be a love story for him, he actually has to feel/do things. Let's see how this goes! Please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction story, so some of the scenarios may not match the game or anime.**

 **Entrance**

Yui shut her last suitcase and dusted her hands off on her shorts. She has never been to America before so she was very nervous. She was amazed that she even gained approval for this trip but she wasn't complaining. Someone else, however, was complaining in her place.

"Why do you _have_ to go? Who else will I play with, Chichinashi?" Ayato asked her playfully, trying to disguise the hurt expression on his face.

"It's only for a year, Ayato. You know I will write you every chance I get." Yui responded, beaming up at her red headed boyfriend.

Ayato sighed and buried his face in her hair. She smelled like strawberries and cream. He didn't like sweet things too much, but he loved the smell of his Yui.

"You know what has to happen now, don't you?" He mumbled in her ear. "One for the road."

"Wh-" Yui's question turned into a gasp as Ayato dug his fangs into Yui's neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, but she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her. She combed her fingers through his hair as he drank, making note of how it felt to feel herself draining for him. She was going to miss this.

After Ayato finished, he licked her wound and touched his forehead to hers. "Remember that American boys are nothing compared to Yours Truly. You better come home to me untouched."

"O-Of course, Ayato. I would never." She mumbled with a blush, knowing he got the reaction he hoped for.

All of the brothers gathered in the lobby to see Yui off. After each of them said their own versions of good bye, Reiji gathered everyone's attention.

"Please pay attention," he piped up, fixing his glasses and crossing his arms. "I do apologize for gathering you all here with no notice, but it doesn't inconvenience you as much as Yui spontaneously going to America for a year inconveniences me." He curtly added, shooting daggers at Yui who just had her head down, playing with her fingers.

"Anyways," he went on. "We are to be getting a new guest in our home; an American girl. With this comes new rules. First rule is, no drinking from the new tenant. The last thing we need is an investigation coming our way due to a drained American girl. She is to return home in one piece. Second rule is, leave her be as much as possible. Third, do not let her leave the mansion without one of us present with her. We do not need her getting lost." Reiji let out a frustrated sigh before shooting more daggers at Yui. "I hope your trip is worth all the trouble you're putting us all through. Your lack of consideration for those who have taken you in is despicable."

Ayato helped Yui pack her things into the car and gave her plenty of kisses and love bites before laying on the couch with a sigh. He was in full bloom pout mode and would remain there for a year. The other brothers remained in the foyer, all thinking to themselves.

"I wonder how delicious our new guest will be! She could be my new sex slave!" Laito chirped. "Hmmf, I'm all excited just thinking about it!"

"We need a new play mate, don't we, Teddy?" Ayato asked Teddy quietly. "I wonder how loud she screams."

"So noisy." Shu complains. "Let's hope she's quieter than all of you."

"I've never ran tests on an American before." Reiji adds. "I wonder how her reactions differ from the other brides we've had."

"Who cares who she is? I should just kill her for taking Yui from me." Ayato mumbles, twirling Yui's flower hair pin in his hand.

"You're all a bunch of damn idiots!" Subaru barks, burying his fist in the wall next to him. The brothers were so used to this, so none of them even blinked. "It doesn't matter who she is, she's just going to be a nuisance." Shu scoffed in agreement.

Elina blew a tuft of curly black hair out of her face. She tried to nap in the car she was in but failed. The plane ride here was already brutal enough. She got quite a few weird looks from people after landing. "Surely these people are used to tourists." She mumbled to herself, resting her head on her hand and sighing. She stared out the car window at the street lights zooming past her. She untwisted her black crop top hoodie and pulled her high waist shorts up. It was pretty warm in Japan, but she was trying not to show too much skin.

"Holy shit." Elina says under her breath as they pull up to the mansion. She's been inside mansions before, but only for Halloween parties or fancy gatherings her grandparents were invited to. Her gawk was cut short by the driver opening the door for her. "This is it, Sakamaki Mansion." He told her as he was unloading her bags from the trunk. Elina was back to her typical bored expression. "That it is." She responded, bowing her head in thanks to the driver. "Arigato." She mumbled to him. She wasn't fully confident in her Japanese, which was unfortunate. She was going to be there a year. He gave her a swift nod before getting back into the car and driving off.

As expected, no one came to the door when she knocked. She furrowed her brow in frustration, but proceeded to walk in anyway. She was greeted with a very welcome sight.

No one.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat on a nearby chair and pulled a well loved copy of _Jane Eyre_. It was pretty worn, as it was covered from cover to cover in highlighter and annotations. It is one of her favorites. Classic literature was one of the main reasons she breathed. That's partially why she wanted to come to Japan in the first place. She wanted to dive deep into all different kinds of Japanese literature.

After maybe 10 minutes of wonderful silence, she heard someone singing nearby. It was so quiet, however, that she couldn't make out what was being said. She could only make out a sweet melody.

"She smells so good, doesn't she, Teddy?" A voice said slowly from behind her. Kanato bent over from behind the couch and gave her a good sniff. "She smells sweet like vanilla cake."

Elina didn't really bother to look up. She wanted to finish the paragraph she was on.

"So my Yui was replaced with _you?_ " Ayato sneered at her, snatching the book right out of her hands. Elina had a visibly annoyed look at her face when her eyes locked with the red head. Before she could open her mouth to respond, another voice came from around the corner.

"Ah, so this is her! Looks like I can't call her Little Bitch. She has some meat on her bones! _Fufu,_ I'm in love!" Laito blushes while looking at Elina, causing her to raise one dark eyebrow.

"Too much noise." Shu mumbled, laying down on the couch across from her. The brothers didn't even blink at this. They knew he'd be fast asleep in 30 seconds or less.

"My Yui was replaced by this ugly girl. You don't even look worthy of being a meal for Yours Truly." Ayato teased, ultimately unpleased at the lack of reaction from Elina.

Elina, visibly annoyed at this point from a mile away, glances at all of the brothers present before landing on Ayato. Ayato smirked at her, proud of finally getting a reaction out of her, but his smirk quickly fell when all she did was hold her hand out.

"Book." She demanded. It wasn't a question. If looks could kill, Elina would be dead right now. He goes to rip the book in two to prove a point, but was cut off by an annoyed vampire.

"All of you have some of the best manners I have ever witnessed." Reiji said sarcastically. His tone was dry and clearly annoyed. He was tired of listening to all of them bicker and the night was still young.

Elina finally stood and straightened her clothes before bowing her head in respect toward Reiji. "Hello, my name is Elina Greyeyes. I apologize in advance if I come off as rude. I have never been in Japan before and I am still learning proper behaviorism." She kept her head down for a few more seconds before lifting it and looking him in the eye. Reiji returns her gaze for only a couple of seconds before averting his eyes and fixing his glasses. "We will work on them. I will not have you use them as reference. They are exactly how you're _not_ supposed to act."

Ayato waved Elina's book in front of her face. "Reiji, you messed it up. I was 2 seconds from having her in a puddle of tears." He taunted, still slowly waving the book around.

Shu had enough. "Too noisy." He commented before standing. He walked over to Ayato and snatched the book out of his hand, then handing it to Elina and walked away.

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing ever goes smoothly around here. Shu is the one who just left. He's the oldest. I am Reiji." He motioned to the other brothers and introduced them one by one. Elina bowed her head to them and introduced herself in return.

"You are fully aware of what we are, aren't you?" Reiji asks Elina as they are walking to her room. "I am." She simply responded.

"And that doesn't frighten you?" Reiji asked.

"No, it doesn't frighten me." She softly shot back at the inquisitive vampire.

"You are Native American if I am not mistaken. Does your tribe not have any sort of issue with vampires?" Reiji prodded, glancing at her facial expression before returning his eyes forward.

Elina shakes her head. "No. My tribe has no urban legends about vampires that are meant to scare children, nor do we descend from werewolves."

Reiji allows himself a small smirk before stopping at a door down the hall. "This is your room. Please keep up with it on your own. I will not have it be untidy." Elina nodded before turning to him and bowing in thanks. "Arigato, Reiji-sama."

"Do not be so quick to thank me." Reiji responded coldy. "We have been instructed to not drink from you, however, humans are nothing but blood bags to us. I cannot and will not ensure your safety."

"I am fully aware of what I have done in coming here. It wasn't my good grades or my hobbies that promised me this spot." She tightened her grip slightly on her suitcase handle. "What promised me this spot was the fact that I do not care what happens to my life." She bowed once more to Reiji briefly before shutting the door in the perplexed vampire's face.

Elina landed with a thud onto her gently used queen sized bed. The room they had prepared for her was similar to Yui's as it was decorated with a generous amount of pink. She looked at her reflection from the bed in the vanity parallel from her. Her slightly tanned skin looked almost like honey in this lighting. The freckles that lightly dusted her nose and cheeks looked like tiny flecks of copper and gold. Her black hair, although messy from travel, fell down her back in loose curls that reached her waist. She had the top pulled up in a tight knot, as she hated hair in her face for a long period of time. She stood up and examined herself in the full length mirror by the closet. She was thicker in places but still slim. She had an hourglass figure. It was one of the things she was harrassed for.

Elina finished unpacking her bags and peered at the organized closet carefully. She wasn't sure what would be appropriate to wear to dinner, so she just settled on a pair of black leggings and a red top that fell past her hips in hopes of looking at least slightly modest. She ran a brush through her tangled curls and decided to let it all down for awhile. Elina wasn't one who cared for her appearance much. She tried to not wear makeup at all, but if so, very little. She hated how it transferred to her clothes and sometimes after scratching her face, her books.

"She looks bored, doesn't she Teddy?" Konato mumbled to his mute teddy bear. "We should entertain her. Or maybe, make her entertain us." Konato peered in Elina's door before letting himself in. Elina caught his reflection in the vanity and turned to meet his curious gaze.

"Hello, Konato." Elina greeted softly. "Did you need something?"

"Need something? No. Reiji wanted me to come and get you for dinner. Maybe we should have dinner in here, shouldn't we, Teddy?" Konato responded, half to her and half to Teddy.

Elina got up from the vanity and approaches Konato. "I could go for some dinner. May I join the two of you?" Elina could tell this one had a temper on him, so she tried her very best to not upset him. It was like setting off a toddler.

"Follow me." Konato softly ordered, turning away from her and walking down the hall. They walked in complete silence to the dining room. Elina started softly humming but didn't realize it until Konato grabbed her wrist.

"Sing to Teddy." He commanded, a playful gleam in his eye.

"What would you like me to sing to Teddy? I'm afraid I don't know many song in Japanese." Elina asked him.

"Anything is fine. Don't be quiet." Konato retorted, turning his head to stare at her.

Elina thought a moment before singing the first thing that came to her mind.

 _Stitched you up, put you together  
With cotton and feathers  
Gave you love, put my heart inside you  
Oh, what could I do  
When you started talking in your sleep  
Saying things you'd do to me  
I didn't care, I wasn't scared  
Now I'm finding knives under the sheets  
Crumbled photographs of me  
I'm in despair  
Should I be scared?_

 _Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?  
Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me."_

Before Elina could sing the last word, Konato had her up against the wall. He had dropped Teddy on the ground by his feet. Her wrists were pinned above her head and his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Elina. Elina. Elina. You'd be the perfect toy. You'd be a beautiful doll for me to play with. Won't you be my doll? Won't you play with only me forever?" Konato asked her, flames in his eyes and something else she couldn't detect. His grip on her wrists as her eyes bored into his.

"You smell as sweet as Yui, maybe even sweeter than Yui. That's why everyone is so angry. You are angering them with your scent." His grip tightened even more, tightened to the point to where Elina had to open her fists to feel her fingers.

An irritated Reiji appeared in the hallway. "Enough. You've already made us wait for dinner long enough as it is. Be ever so kind as to not inconvenience those who have taken you in." He looked at Elina coldly before directing his gaze at Konato. "And you, be good." He said curtly before turning on his heel and walking away. Konato released Elina with a huff and picked Teddy up off of the ground.

"You'll be my doll someday. You just wait." Konato told her under his breath, giving her a sweet smile before following Reiji into the dining hall. Elina closely followed, rubbing her wrists with each hand. She was not sure as to what just happened, but it wasn't the weirdest thing she's witnessed.

They all sat to eat one of Reiji's favorite meals, Spaghetti Carbonara. Elina wasn't quite sure what it was, but she was eating quietly anyway. She was starving from her long plane ride to Japan and then her long car ride to the mansion. Everyone was eating silently before Ayato stood up abruptly.

"I can't even enjoy this meal because she smells too damn sweet!" He boomed. "It's giving me a headache!"

Elina rolled her eyes but did not acknowledge the red head as he kicked his chair over and stormed out of the dining hall.

"So damn annoying," Subaru comments before punching the table, making the glassware shake. He followed Ayato before disappearing outside.

Elina proceeds to raise a brow at the brothers before glancing at an obviously annoyed Reiji. "Their manners are dispicable. They always know exactly how to ruin everything." Reiji spat before looking at everyone remaining. "Dinner is ruined. Everyone go back to your rooms, now."

"Reiji-sama, do you need help cleaning the dishes?" Elina offered. She quickly regretted it.

"A human like you does _not_ know how to properly clean my tableware. You are a fool to even ask. Go back to your room and stay there." Reiji spat at her. Elina scoffed before removing herself from the dining hall.

Upon returning to her room, there was a surprise for her waiting at her door. This surprise wore a fedora and a smirk.

"Ah! The lady of the hour. Fancy running into you here." Laito drawled, boring into her gaze and putting his hand under his chin.

"Fancy, huh? This is my room." Elina retorted, trying her best to push past him to get inside. He let her slide past him but grabbed her hips before she could fully enter her room. He backed her hips into his growing erection and sniffed Elina's hair.

"Ah, so sweet. I bet your blood tastes even sweeter than I can imagine. I also predict the sweetness of _another_ certain nectar of yours?" He teased, flicking his tongue against her earlobe. "Just one bite and I'll make you cry out in absolute pain and bliss. Let's try, _Ikumi.*_ " Elina shrugged out of his embrace before slowly retreating into her room.

"I'll call you, I'm sure." She retorted dryly, shutting the door before he could respond.

Elina couldn't deny the shivers that went down her spine when he embraced her. She needed to watch her back. She wasn't going to be that red head's toy.

After her encounter with Laito, she felt dirty. She stripped her clothes off and put them in the hamper before grabbing her short bath robe and making her way into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, glad for a moment of peace, when her eyes fell to the tub.

A blonde, sleeping vampire resided there.

Elina was annoyed at this point. Did these vampires not ever take a break? She walked over to the tub and nudged Shu with her foot.

"Hey. Get up. I need to take a bath." She demanded. He ignored her and frowned visibly. Elina tried again with a bit more force. She put both of her hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Wakey wakey." She tried, shaking the visibly grumpy vampire. Before she could react, he pulled her in the tub.

Water splashed everywhere and Elina moved all of her hair out of her face. "Seriously?" She asked him, mirroring his annoyed expression.

"You were being too noisy," He breathed, adjusting in the tub and staring at her.

"Why are you in the tub with all of your clothes on?" She asked.

"If you're so concerned, undress me." He responded, mirroring her bored expression. "You have clothes on, too."

Without a word, Elina slipped out of her robe and let it float in the tub. She placed both of her hands on the side of it before lifting out of the tub with ease. She sauntered over to where the towels were and threw one at Shu before opening the door. Shu just stared at the naked girl in front of him like she was the most beautiful, yet most annoying thing he has ever seen.

"I'd dry off if I were you. You wouldn't want to catch a cold." Elina drawled before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving Shu in the tub.

 ***Ikumi roughly translates to "lively beauty".**


End file.
